


Sleep Is Annoying But Cuddling Up With Merlin When It's Cold Is Just Perfect

by Emrysmeanseternity



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Modern, Modern Era, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysmeanseternity/pseuds/Emrysmeanseternity
Summary: Merlin is asleep. Arthur wants to sleep, but he's stubborn. It's too hot, and I don't like the heat, so it's an autumn setting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: One-shots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Sleep Is Annoying But Cuddling Up With Merlin When It's Cold Is Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The title is what it is, until decided otherwise.  
> I don't own Merlin. I'm also not making any money from writing fanfic of it. And this really has nothing to do with the actual show apart from, you know, Arthur and Merlin being in it.

The TV was on: the quiet mumble of the programme went unnoticed by both men in the room. Merlin was quietly snoring, head on Arthur's lap, while the blonde carded his fingers, subconsciously, through the black mop of hair.

Arthur was intently reading a book, squinting slightly in the dimming room. The sky outside was darkening and the wind was harsh and biting. Arthur's eyes tried to resist the lull of his surroundings— he was fighting a losing battle. He put his book down, finally, in favour of cuddling up with Merlin on the sofa. Sleep claimed him soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to give kudos and comments. If not, well, what can ya do? :)


End file.
